learn to love yourself
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: I will be busy so I will update less then I was. OLIVIA HAS NOT LOVES HER FOR AWHILE. NEVERTHELESS, IN ORDER FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE HER, SHE HAS TO LET HIM IN TO HER WORLD WILL SHE LET HIM IN OR NOT? ON THE OTHER HAND, WILL IT TAKE AWHILE?
1. how it started

Learn To Love Yourself

Chapter 1

Title-How it started.

Disclaimer-These characters are not mine.

Claimer-Extra characters, plot, and titles.

A/N- OLIVIA HAS NOT LOVES HER FOR AWHILE. NEVERTHELESS, IN ORDER FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE HER, SHE HAS TO LET HIM IN TO HER WORLD; WILL SHE LET HIM IN OR NOT? ON THE OTHER HAND, WILL IT TAKE AWHILE?

Here is were my story begins. Olivia was 10 years old taking care of her mother. She did not know what was going on with her mother. Olivia was 10 and clueless. All she knew was that her mother was a drunk and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried everything she could do to help.

When her mother would get drunk she would hit Olivia in the face and beat her. She cooked her food, washed her clothing, and went to school by herself. She was self relented. She wanted love from her mother so bad. She did not want to see her mom suffer like that. It was around Christmas time and she was alone. She had no childhood what so ever. She had grown up responabilties, she did not like. She just wanted to be a normal kid, outside playing hopscotch, and play ball with the neighbor kids.

It was only getting worse and worse. It was Monday time for school; she got off around 1:00 and got up around 4:30 in the morning. First thing she did was check on her mom in the morning and check her when she got home. Then she got down to business and did her homework.

I was May of eighty-four three months before Olivia's birthday, Olivia's mother kept on getting worse and worse. It got to the point were Olivia was missing a lot of school, because all the bruises she had her face and her body.

The school started to get increasingly worried about Olivia, because she was a good student. What she did was go and get her homework, brought it an home, did it, and brought it back. It was finally a week before her birthday, when she fought out about her being born out of rape. She did not know what to do. She would cry herself to sleep every night. She thought she did something wrong and it was her fault. She got very depressed over the week. It finally was her birthday. The only birthday party's she ever had was at school.

The teachers noticed a change in her behavior and mood. Each time they tried to confront her she got all emotional. They suspected abuse but they could not assume without probable cuss. They were too busy to deal with that. The only way is if Olivia brought it to their attention, or if someone had a problem or they saw something, they did not like.

About a month later, the police were called out to the Benson's residence. They were called for a domestic disturbance call from their next-door neighbor. The police came at 2:00 in the morning. "Go get the door bitch!" Serna said in a mean way. She went to the door with tears in her eyes.

"May I help you officers?" she asked.

"Is this the Benson residence?" detective Collins asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked

"I got a domestic disturbance call from one of your neighbors." she said.

"Nope, nothing happening here." she said.

"Thank you for your time." she said.

Two months went by before the police were called again. This time they were not so nice as the last time. Olivia was getting increasingly scared as the seconds went on. "Mamm, next time we came out we are arresting you." detective Branch said. "We are also taking your daughter into custody," she said.

She just rolled her eyes at the officers. She slammed the door in their face. Olivia ran upstairs, slammed the door, and locked it behind her. She lied on her bed and wept until her pillow was soaked. She was so tired of being tried, she was tried of her mom hitting her, and she was tried of crying. She was tried of all hate it had in it.

As the days went by, she got increasingly depressed. She even stopped eating; she did not get hardly any sleep. She felt so lost and frightened. She did not know what to do or were to go. She even locked herself in her room. The same thing repeated itself 3 months later; the cops were there again. They walked up to the Benson's residence and kicked the door down.

"Serna Benson you are under arrest for child abuse." she said

"No, mommy!" she screamed. She ran up to the officer and shocked her in the stomach. She grabbed Olivia and just held her." It's okay honey, it's okay," she said. She just held her. Olivia started to cry in her arms. Detective Sierra picked her up and held her. She laid he head on her shoulder. She carried her to her car and took her to the station house.

"What's your name Hun?" she asked. She remained silent." I'm hungry," she said.

"Ok, when is the last time you ate?" detective Sierra asked.

"Not for a week": she said.

"Has your mom been starving you too?" she asked.

"No, I just didn't eat." she said

"Okay, honey let's get you something to eat." she said." Is Del Taco fine?" she asked.

"Yes, anything is fine." she said.

They stopped off at Del Taco, went inside, and ate. Detective Sierra called captain and told him they got something to eat, and they would be there in an hour." We stopped at del taco," she said. They were done and left and went to the station house. They got to the station house in 20 minutes. She took Olivia by the hand and took her into the captain's office.

I hope you like and review.

Butterfly heaven.


	2. reality hit hard

Learn To Love yourself

Chapter 2

Title-Reality hit hard

They were done with Del taco and headed to the station house. They got to the station house in 20 minutes. She took Olivia by the hand and took her in to the captain's office. Detective Sierra sat in the office for a little while. Olivia sat on detective Sierra's lap. The captain felt bad because of what was happening to their little girl. He knew nothing about her or anything about her family.

"Hi, honey my name is Don Cragen." Don said.

"What's your name sweetie?" he asked.

She reminded quiet until Nicky Sierra told her it was ok to talk" There is nothing to be afraid of honey." she said.

"Her name is Olivia Benson, Don," she said to the captain. The captain walked out of his office.

"Does any know what the hell is going on with the Benson case?" he asked.

"No, captain no ones knows what is going on yet with the Benson case!" The lead detective said.

"Well, hurry your asses up then!" he said with hurt in his voice.

"We have a little girl in there that won't even talk because she is scared to death!" he said out of breathe and pacing.

"Yes, captain!" detective Reynolds said a little bit scared.

"You heard the captain get your asses going!" he said with intend to rush.

The captain went back in his office and sat back in his chair. He saw the hurt and fear in this little beautiful girl eyes. She had those big brown eyes that sparkled like the sun. They were like spun honey in a mid night summers dream.

He thought to himself "how can this happen to a girl like this.' he asked himself.

"Did she tell you anything?" he asked Nicky hoping she knew something.

"No. She didn't tell me anything Don," she said with a low voice.

He sat there for 30 minutes leaning back in his chair being quiet, and looking into the little girl eyes. She just stared right back into his." I'll be back in a moment Olivia," she said motioning him outside the door." Can I talk to you outside the office door." she said in a shaky voice.

They stepped outside of his office. She shut the door behind them so Olivia could not hear them talk. "Sir, I don't know what to do every time I leave her alone she cries. "She said.

"How old is she Nicky?" he asked hoping she could tell him.

"She barley turned 11 years old last week." Nicky said.

"Sir, what do you want me to do?" Nicky asked the captain hoping he could answer.

"There is this lady that is really good with children, she is a foster care mother." Don said with a high voice but not high enough for her to hear.

"Let me make a few calls, in the mean time do something special with her so she feels at home." he said.

"Come on Olivia we are going to Chucky cheese," Nicky said hoping that would cheer her up. They took off and went to chucky cheese. Nicky played the arcade games with Olivia. Then they sat down and ate their pizza. They were there for about an hour. They played games after they ate their pizza.

"So what is your whole name?" she asked hoping to get information from her.

"My whole name is Olivia Isabelle Benson," she said with pride.

"That is a beautiful name sweetie," she said with a soft tone.

"What is your mom's name?" she asked for more information.

"Let's get going now Olivia!" she said wanting to hurry up and get all the information from Don.

"Nicky put Olivia in the back and buckled the seat belt. Nicky got in and took off towards the station house. She took Olivia by the hand back into the captain's office." Peterson get in here now!" he demanded.

"Yes, sir," he asked the captain.

"Take Olivia to get something to drink," he said wanting to talk to Nicky by herself." I need to talk to Nicky," Don said.

"Sure captain." she said as she took her to get something to drink. Detective Peterson took Olivia to get something to drink or eat. She sat with Olivia asking her questions.

"So how old are you?" she asked being Curious.

I am 11 years old, Miss Peterson," she said

"Just call me Audrey." Audrey said.

"What's wrong Olivia?" she asked

"I am tired of people," she said with tears in her eyes.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Mean while Nicky was talking to talking." I called special victims unit," he said with a not normal voice.

"Did you talk to them about the foster care mother?" she asked to make sure that is what they are doing.

"Yeah, I did." he said with a better tone.

"What did they say?" she asked to make sure that is were she is going.

"They will put Olivia with her, for the time being." he told her. Nicky was going to drop her off on her way home. Nicky got really attached to this girl real quick." Why are you so tired of people Olivia?" she asked her to know what else was going on.

"I hate my mom!" she said with hate.

"Why do you hate your mom?" she asked her to find out.

The captain and Nicky were standing outside the door. They were listening to what was going on with Olivia." She beats me when she is drunk." she said with disgust in her voice." I wanted was her love and attention, that's all I asked for!" she said

"Is that too much to ask?" she asked her.

"No, honey that is not to much to ask for." she said in a caring voice. She started crying her in her hands." Do went over there and picked her up, she started screaming." Give her here Don?" she said. He handed Olivia to Nicky.

"Olivia what is wrong?" he asked not knowing what to do.

"Nothing just don't touch me!" she said with that look in her eyes.

"Come on Olivia we need to take you over to the 6-1," Nicky said in a low-pitched voice.

"It is another police station honey," she said.

Olivia and Nicky went over to the 6-1, went, and talk to the captain. To tell her what is going on with Olivia." I think someone needs to talk to her," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"When the captain picked her up she started screaming." she said in an annoyed voice.

When Nicky cam out she was standing next to detective Munch. "Ok, Olivia I am going to leave now." she said in a sad voice.

"No, please don't leave me please?" she begged.

"Honey I will be back to see you." she said in a promising tone.

"You promise Nicky?" she asked in a pleading voice.

"Yes I promise." she told Olivia.

Nicky left and went home for the night. Olivia was scared she did not know anybody. She bonded quickly with John Munch. She went over and sat next to him." I see you made a new friend John Munch," she said with a smile.

"Good cause you can watch her." she said.

"Sure thing Jennifer." he said.

Munch took her by the hand and they went up to the bunks so she could get some rest. It was 5:00 in the morning. Munch took a chair and sat next to her. She woke at 7:00 in the morning screaming from a bad dream. Jennifer ran upstairs. She heard a scream from up there. "What happened?" she asked. When she got up their John was holding her in his arms.

"She had a bad dream." he said with pain his eyes.

"Give her here John!" she demanded. John handed her to Jennifer. She sat in the chair with her and rocked her to sleep. Then Jennifer laid her back in the bed and covered her up. She woke up two hours later screaming again. She did the same as she did before.

"Olivia finally woke up at 11:00 in the morning. She got and up and Jennifer greeted her " Good morning sleeping beauty." she said. She sat up for about ten minutes before she said anything." Good morning, were I?" she asked," You are at a police station sweetie," she said.

I hop you like and review.

Butterfly heaven


	3. were am I at

Learn To Love Yourself

Chapter 3

Title-Were am I?

Disclaimer-Sorry I do not own them I just use them.

Claimer-But I do own the title, plot, and extra characters.

Olivia finally woke up at 11:00 A.M. She got up and Jennifer greeted her "Good morning sleeping beauty." She said.

"Good morning, were am I?" she asked

"You are at a police station honey." She said.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Your mom was arrested sweetie." She said. Olivia saw Nicky at the door. She ran over and gave her a big hug. "Nicky you came!" she said in excitement.

"I promised you I would come." She said.

"Come here Nicky." She said. She walked over to Jennifer. "Yes, captain?" she asked.

Jennifer whispered something in her ear. She went over and picked her up. "Were are we going?" Olivia asked.

"We are going to get something to eat," she said." Then we are going to meet some really nice people," she said.

"Are they going to take me away from you?" Olivia asked.

"No, baby they are not going to take you away from me, they are going to take care of you for a little while." she said.

"I promise I will come and see you!" Nicky said with tears in her eyes.

"You put that on everything?" Olivia asked with hope in her big brown eyes.

They headed over to Carl's Jr. to get something to eat. Olivia ordered a fruit punch, criss cut fries, and a western bacon cheeseburger. Nicky ordered the same thing except a lemon ice tea instead. They sat down at the corner booth and ate their food in peace and quiet.

They got up, left Carl's Jr., and went to that women's house. Olivia started crying, she was crying so hard so soaked Nicky's shirt. "It's going to be okay honey!" Nicky ensured her it would be all right. Olivia was scared of every thing mostly; she did not know what to do with all this new stuff at once. She did not know what or who to trust. She just wanted to be loved by her mother. That is all she was asking for. Was that too much to ask for?

"I don't want to go with her!" Olivia said in a sad voice.

"I know you don't to, but you have to sweetie!" she said with emotion.

"Why can't I stay with you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I work long hours Olivia!" Nicky sound with disappointment in her voice. Nicky wanted to give her a good home, but it was the long hours that stopped her from doing that. "I would if I could Hun, me and the guys will come and see you." she said hopefully I would give her hope.

They went and rang the doorbell to meet the foster mother for the first time ever. Krista would be taking care of her for a little while until they can find permeate foster care for Olivia, Nicky and Olivia went inside to meet the foster mother to see what see what she was like. Nicky has heard a lot about Krista Clark, she wanted to see for herself.

"Oh you must be Olivia and Nicky, please come in?" she asked with a slight smile on her face. Nicky and Olivia went and sat on the couch in the living room." Do you guys want something to drink?" she offered.

"Sure sounds great, whatever you have is fine," she said with thankfulness in her voice. She went and got the drinks from the kitchen and returned in a short while." It will be okay Olivia, you will have fun!" she said hoping that would cheer her up.

"Why you say that for?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"I have other kids that are your age, you won't be alone!" she said with concern in her voice. Olivia had a small smirk on her face." Really, were they at?" she asked.

"They are out back playing," she said.

"Can I talk to you out front please Krista?" she asked with that look on her face.

"Do you want to meet them Olivia?" she asked with an enlightening look on her face.

"Yahhh...cool!" Olivia said with excitement in her voice.

"Come on give me your hand!" she said throwing her head back. Olivia handed her hand to Krista and all three walked outside together, to meet the other kids.

"Hey kids, I want you to meet somebody!" she said as she picked Olivia up and held her. The kids ran over to be she was. Olivia was not sure of this. She did not know what to say or do. She was scared so Nicky picked her up. All the kids sat down on the grass.

"Olivia this is kaka, Aubri, and Jake." She said. "Kike, Aubrey, and Jake this is Olivia." she said as they introduced the kids to one another.

"Hi, Olivia how are you doing?" the kids asked.

"She is not doing to good kids!" Krista said with a sad voice.

'I am going to leave her to play with you." she told the kids.

Nick and Krista went in, sat on the couch, and started to talk." Olivia wakes up like every two hours screaming and kicking." She said with disappointment in her voice.

"Why does this happen?" she asked while biting her fingernails.

"To start off her mother is a drunk; and when she drinks she beats her daughter." she said" Second she was born out of rape." she said.

"I will make sure to keep a close eye on her." she said.

They went back in the house and went out back. Olivia was playing with the kids. She was getting along with the kids good. That made Nicky smile. As they walked further out back Olivia was on the slide, she swung her head back, the wind swept across her face. Her beautiful brown locks sprawled across her face like rippling waves in the ocean.

She really felt at peace with herself and her surrounding. She felt wanted for the first time in her life. She was jumping up and down and running around. It made everyone smile to see her happy for the first time.

"Is this the first time she has played with kids?" she asked with her head to the ground.

"Yes, her mother is a drunk, she has never had a real birthday either." She said with reed eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked with her mouth wide open. Krista was angry on how badly this girl was treated." Her birthday was a week ago today!" she said with hate in her voice.

"You know what I am going to do!" she said with excitement in her voice.

"What's that Krista?" she asked with antiapation in her voice.

"I am going to throw her a party, invite your guys and the other squad!" she said exhausted. From being excited.

I hope you like and review.

Butterfly heaven


	4. strawberries and champayne

Learn To Love Yourself Chapter-Four

**Title-Will You Love Me.**

**There is a song on here from Phil Collins. It is called one more night.**

**Thank you **

**Christopher-Meloni-Freak-** Thanks for your wonderful reviews and friendship, and being a staff.

**Fallingdarkstar**-Thanks for your wonderful friendship and being a staff.

**Shakeahand55**-Thank you for your wonderful reviews and being a staff.

**Cocacola1052**- I love the reviews your put up.

**Jouissance**-Thank you for your reviews.

**Lady Padfoot11**- Thank you for your reviews.

**Emotionless04**- Thank you for your reviews.

"I a going to throw her a birthday party, invite your boys that you work with and the other squad." She said excusted from her excitement.

"Also, she needs clothing." Nicky said.

"No, problem. I can take her shopping." Krista said.

Nicky walked over to Olivia, picked her up, and held her for 5 minutes. "Ok, kids go wash up so we can go to the mall." Krista said.

They rushed inside and upstairs to be cleaned up. They changed out of their play cloths, into their going out clothing. "Ok, Olivia Nicky has to go now." Krista said.

"No, please don't go, "Olivia started crying.

"I promise I will come see you were ever you go." Nicky said.

Olivia gave Nicky a hug. Then Nicky hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then she left and went back to the police station. "It will be okay, Olivia you are safe now." Krista said.

"Are you ready to go to the mall Olivia?" Krista asked.

"Kiki, Aubri come here please." Krista called them from up-stairs.

"Yes, mom." The girls said.

" What size do you wear?" Krista asked the girls.

"Come on Olivia." The girls took her by her hand.

"Go on it is okay." Krista insured her.

Olivia went up-stairs with them and Olivia tried on their clothing to see what look cute and fit her just right. Kike did her hair and let her use her favorite lotion, from Victoria secret called Romantic wishes. They came down-stairs 15 minutes later.

"Thank you Kiki and Aubri." Krista said.

"No, problem mom." They said.

" Come on Jake, your taking longer then the girls." She said with a smile on her face.

"Very funny mom." Jake said.

"I knew that would make you smile." She said. The entire girl clubs were laughing at what she had said.

They left and locked up the house and got in the van and headed towards the mall. They had to drive to a better mall, which was an hour away.

"Can you please turn that up Miss Clarkson?" Olivia asked. "This is my favorite song." She said as she sang with it.

**One More Night.**

One more night, one more night

_I've been trying so long to let you know,_

_Let you know how I feel_

_And if I stumble if I fall, just help me back_

_So I can make you see_

**They were all staring at her. They have not heard a voice like that for a long time. "What's wrong with you guys?" Olivia asked.**

_Please give me one more night,give me one more night_

_One more night,cos I can't wait forever_

_Give me just one more night, oh just on more night_

_Just one more night, cos I can't wait forever_

"**You have a very pretty voice Olivia." Krista said. "Thank you Krista." Olivia said.**

_I've been sitting here so long_

_Wasting time,just starring at the phone_

_And I was wondering should I call you_

_Then I thought maybe you're not alone_

**They had no idea she had a voice that good. Krista has never heard anything that beautiful in a while. They just sat there in silence listening to Olivia finish the song.**

_Please give me one more night,give me just one more night_

_One more night, cos I can't wait forever_

Please give me one more night, ooh just one more night

_One more night, cos I can't wait forever_

_Give me one more night,just one more night,_

_One more night,cos I can't wait forever_

**They finally arrived at the mall. They let her finish the song before they went in.**

_Like a river to the sea_

_I will always be with you_

_And if you sail away_

_I will follow you_

_Give me one more night,give me just one more night_

_One more night, cos I can't wait forever_

_I know there'll never be a time you'll feel the same_

_And I know it's only words,_

_But if you change your mind you know that I will be here and we can both learn_

_Give me one more night,give me just one more night_

_One more night, cos I can't wait forever_

Give me just one more night,give me just one more night

_One more night, cos I can't wait forever_

"Ok guys stay with me and hold hands." Krista said. First thing they did was head to the food court. "Ok, what do you want to eat?" Krista asked.

"Del Taco." Kiki said.

"How about you guys?" Krista asked.

"Cheese pizza." Jake Aubri said. Krista bent down to Olivia's level." How about you honey?" Krista asked.

"I am not hungry." Olivia said.

"Do you at least want something to drink?" she asked.

"Yeah, please." She said.

"Water please." Olivia said.

"You don't want a soda?" Krista asked.

"I am not allowed to have soda." Olivia said.

"Who said that?" Krista asked.

"My mom said that." Olivia said.

"Your not with your mom Hun." Krista said.

"Do you want a diet coke?" Krista asked.

"Yahh…please." Olivia said.

They ordered their food, went, sat down, and ate their lunch chatting. "What happened Olivia?" Kiki asked.

She just remained quiet. She was an afraid she did not trust hardly anyone. "Kiki honey, she is afraid of everyone mostly." Krista said.

"Sorry Olivia." Kiki said.

"Don't worry about it." Olivia said.

"She will tell you when the time is right." Krista said.

They finished their lunch and started walking around the mall. First, they went to the toy store and Krista bought them each toy that they picked out. Then they went to Victoria secret. "Go ahead and pick 3 each out." Krista said.

Olivia stayed by her side. "Pick out your favorite one Olivia." Krista said.

She took her by the hand and went to her favorite one. "I love that one too." Krista said. Olivia picked out Strawberries and Champayne. "You really like this one. Cool." Olivia said.


	5. Chapter 5 shopping spree

Story-Learn to love yourself

Chapter-Five

Title-Shopping spree

Olivia stayed by her side. "Pick out your favorite scent Hun." Krista said to Olivia. She was very excited Olivia was happy for once in her life.

She took Krista by the hand and pulled her over to he favorite scent. "I love that one too. " Krista said in a cheerful way that her and Olivia had some things in common. Olivia took her little hands and reached for the Strawberries and champagne. "You really like this one too." Olivia said jumping up and down.

Olivia jumped right into her arms hard that she accidentally smashed her breasts. "Be careful girl your going to give me breast cancer." Krista said it while laughing. Olivia did not take it personal because she knew she was just joking.

"Ohhh… I am so sorry Krista. "Olivia said with a bubble gum smile from ear from ear.

All the girls brought their lotions and perfumes they picked out so she could pay for them. "Jake come here." Krista called out to her only male foster child.

"Yeah mom." Jake went over and gave Krista a hug.

"Tell me what you want." She asked Jake because she got the girls lotion and perfumes.

"Harry Potter books." Jake announced to Krista because he has a huge crush on Hermione a big one. He just about has the whole collection of cards, and the books. All he needed was the last two books. He has three movies of Harry Potter and he is waiting for the goblet of fire to come out on vhs and DVD.

"I swear you and those stupid Harry Potter books!" Aubri said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ohh… shut up you girly-girl." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Hey enough." Krista said with a stern look.

"Wait till you guys get home to pick on one another." Krista said with a tender, motherly manner.

"Okay mom no problem." Aubri said as she looked at Jake with an evil smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Jake asked wanting to smack that smile right off her face.

"You are making an ass out of your self." Aubri announced in a nice way that would not insult his intelligence.

"AUBRI!" Krista shouted in a motherly way.

"WHAT!" Aubri asked with her eyes wide open.

"Watch your mouth young lady." Krista said with endurance in her voice.

"Sorry mom."

"Do you guys want some ice cream before we go shopping for clothing for Olivia." Krista asked because she knew they would jump and down with joy, because every kid likes ice cream.

"Yahh…. Please please?" the kids pleaded.

"Olivia what kind of ice cream do you want?" Krista asked as she bent down and picked her up.

"That kind." Olivia pointed to the chocolate one because she likes chocolate.

"What Rocky road?" Krista exclaimed with joy because that was another thing she also loves. It is not every day you have lot stuff in common with a little girl.

"What about you guys?" Krista asked what they wanted because it was always different for some reason.

"Aubri wants sorbet, Jake wants coffee ice cream, and I want Butter pecan." Kaka told their foster mother.

Krista ordered their ice cream they all went and sat down at a table. Krista also ordered Rocky road. Olivia was excited that they have a lot in common.

"Thank you Krista." Olivia said thank you with chocolate all over face. Krista started to laugh. "Here Olivia come here." Krista called Olivia over to her side.

"What do you think you guys?" by the time they were done, they were all laughing including Olivia. Olivia went over to sit by Krista and Krista dipped a napkin in water and cleaned off her face.

"Thank you mom." Krista was shocked that Olivia called her mom. For the first time in her life, she trusts someone.

The left and went shopping for clothing for Olivia. First, they stopped at footlocker for some shoes. "What size do you wear Olivia?" Krista asked Olivia as she took off her shoe and showed it to Krista.

"Thank you so much for what you are doing for me."

"No, problem it is my pleasure, but it is not only my job, but what I am here for to help people like your self's and I am not in it for the money.

They left footlocker after Krista brought Olivia a couple pairs of shoes that were $sixty each. Then they went to the store rainbow and brought $three hundred fifty dollars for her clothing.

They just walked around the mall after they were done. Then they went to get their pictures taken at a photo studio.

"Can we go to Star Bucks?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow when we go to the movies."

They all left and went home for the day. They were all tired including Krista. Krista was up every two hours with Olivia to comfort her. It kept getting worse and worse and Krista was scared for Olivia that she hurt her self in her sleep. About a week later she was having one of her dreams were she was sleep walking. She walked right out the door.

Krista a woke from the cold breeze because her room was down stairs. She got up, put her slippers, and robe on. Then she went into the living room. When she noticed the front door was open. She turned on the outside light on when she spotted Olivia lying there on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Oh…shit Aubri!" she called out to her oldest foster child. Aubri came running down the stairs and so did her faster brother and sister.

Hope you like and review

Author- Butterfly heaven


	6. Chapter 6

Story-Learn to love yourself

Chapter-Six

Title-The doctor's results

Shout outs

Shakeahand55- Thank you for your reviews here is more for you pleasure,.

"What happened mom?" Aubri asked very concerned because the only mom she ever knew was pained.

"Call 911 now, and Jake and Kaka go get some clothing on please." Krista just held a towel on her head to try and stopped the blood.

"Were us my other sister Olivia?" she asked.

"That is why I want you to call 911." Krista said with tears in her eyes.

"Is she hurt bad mom?" Aubri landed on the ground by her foster sister. "Oh…my GOD what happened?"

"She was sleep walking Hun," she said

"Why is she sleep walking mommy?" she asked with a low tone.

"I will tell you later, when the time is right."

As all four of them sat with Olivia until the paramedics, fire trucks, and police arrived. By the time they got there, she was unconscious

"What happened to her?" Amber asked because she was worried that she would not make it.

"She has been having nightmares, really bad ones, and she started sleeping walking in the past week, but she has been hurting herself but this is the worst she has got hurt." She explained to the paramedic.

"Oh… my God is that Olivia Benson." Det Nicky Sierra asked because it made her sad to see her little body hurt.

"How do you know her?" Amber asked the coop with her mouth wide open.

"I am one of the cops working the Benson case." She said.

"What happened Krista?" Nicky asked trying to pick up her scattered thoughts from what seemed like marbles rolling on the floor.

"She is sleep walking now, she has got hurt but this is the worst, I do not know what to do." She said

"Follow us to the hospital, she will be glad to see to see you when she wakes up." She said.

_Flash back_

_Olivia waked down stairs and opened the front door and she forgot that there was six stairs and she fell and head collided with the ground and bounced like a rubber ball. You could see the blood spray in the air and all over her face and the ground._

_She was still asleep so she did not feel anything. There was so much blood from her busted skull and_ _concussion._

End of flash back 

They finally arrived at the hospital. "It has been an hour now." She expressed with worry in her voice. Nicky called her boss and told him she would be late. The captain asked why so she told him that Olivia Benson is I the hospital. "She is what!" Cragen said with discomfort in his voice. "I will be there in five minutes."

Both squads came to the hospital to greet her when she wakes up. The doctor finally came out of the doors. "How is she? Will she be okay, please tells me!" Krista asked hectically.

"Calm down ma'm." Doctor Anderson said.

"Your daughter slipped into a coma." She said with watering eyes. "But the good news is she has brain activity, and she could wake up any minute, it could be between weeks, months or years."

"Was, there any brain damage done?" Krista asking holding Kaka.

I hope you like it. Make sure to R&R if possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Story-Learn to love yourself

Chapter-Seven

Shout outs

Svu101-Thank you for your reviews, there are going to be more screaming and yelling. LOL

Jazz-Thank you for being such a fan of my stories, I hope to hear from you soon.

"Your daughter slipped into a coma." She said with watering eyes. "But, the good news is she still has brain activity, and she could wake up any minute, it could be between weeks, months, and years."

"Was there any brain damage done?" Krista asked holding Kaka.

"No, there was not any brain damage done, all she had is a concussions." He said as he left them in the room, so she could be with her daughter.

**THE DONUT SHOP**

The detectives came in one ate a time starting with Detective Nicky Sierra and so on and so fourth. Then they all left so she could get her rest, because she needed it. They first went to the donut shop.

Krista called someone to baby-sit for her while she stayed at the hospital with Olivia. The detectives went to Rikers prison to interrogate Serena Benson. She denied ever hitting her kid. Which they knew she was or she would not be the way she is all the time. "Did you know your daughter is in a coma Miss. Benson?" Nicky asked her with that look on her face.

She turned and looked at Nicky with tears in her eyes. "What?" she asked in a low voice.

"What are you talking about" she asked with her head down. "I just saw her last week for the last time." She said as she got up from the table. "A lot can happen in a week Serena." Don said as he got up and stood by her.

"What happened Serena Benson? What did you do to that little girl, she is terrified of you." He asked as he got in her face.

She refused to answer him. She just sat there and stared at both of them. "Suite yourself then." He said. "Guard can you let us out please." He asked as they went out into the fresh air.

Three months later 

Olivia was still in a coma and all them was hoping they would wake up soon. Therefore, they would visit every day or once a week. However, they brought flowers for her and cards. They liked her and closer to her more then they should have. Even Munch, were attached to her a lot. Krista spent a lot of time crying and blaming herself for what happened.

Everyone told he it was not her fault, but she still blamed herself no matter what said. Her and hey kids spent a lot of time at the hospital. In addition, her kids spend a lot of time at the babysitter's house. Alex Cabot's mother was the one baby-sitting her kids. Alex Cabot was her best friend and she did not even know she was in the hospital.

Alex called her house but all the time was an answering machine she got so worried. She even asked her teacher what was going on. However, she found out almost a year later about her coma. She felt so bad about it and not finding out sooner then later. Her mom did not know why she had her baby sit her kids she also found out the same time Alex did.

She sat by her side and talk to her. "Hi, Olivia it is me Alex, I am so sorry I did not find out sooner." She said

"Please I need you so do your foster mom and foster sisters." She said with tears in her eyes. "You know when we were in 2nd grade and that boy with blue eyes liked you? What was his name, or yes I remember his name was Elliot stabler." She thought she saw a smile, but she was kidding her self. Until she saw her, stir but she never opened her eyes.

"How about the time when you smacked his best friend in the face Casey Novak? That was comedy." She said

"Also your foster mom wants to adopt you, but we can talk about that when you wake up and your better." She said to her as her tears began to fall again. "I am going to go now so you can get your rest."

Just as she was getting ready to walk out, she thought she heard her name being called, so she turned around and her eyes were open. However, as she walked over to her she fell back into a coma. She sat back now, but her foster mother walked in. "How is she doing? Is she responding any?" she asked as she dropped her head back down. She had dark black circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, she is responding, she just opened her eyes but she fell back into a comatose state." She said as she went over and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry she is strong, and I am her best friend Alex Cabot." She said as she let go.

"Oh, your Star Cabot's daughter, nice to meet you finally." She said as she hugged her. They waited for months for her to responded again like she did with Alex, but nothing and they sat there and talked to her like the nurses said to. Alex spent like five or six hours with her on the weekends. During the week, she went and saw her after school.

A/N-Sorry to leave you here, but I want to let you imagine what will happen next. That is fun. Lol j/k. Jazz, thank you for wanting to be like me, that is cute, and her big cousin my dear friend and supporter you are my inspiration. Along with the other ones that I talk to and my reviewers and you know who u are.


	8. Chapter 8

Story-Learn to love yourself

Chapter-Eight

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters besides the ones I make up.

Claimer-But I do own Star and what other characters I made up.

Shout outs

Svu101-Livva will be okay, just give it time. She has been in a coma for more then a year. Thank you for your review.

Shakeahand55-They did not slap Casey, her and Kathy slapped Elliot. I have to agree w/ you I like Alex better but I thought I would throw Casey in it.

Dramawitsvu17-Thank you Jazz for the review. This chapter is for you to make you feel better.

LawandOrderSUVRockmysocks10...-Thank you for the review. I also see you are a new reviewer welcome. I look forward to more reviews in the future.

"Oh, your Star Cabot's daughter, nice to meet you finally." She said as she hugged her. They waited for months for her to responded again like she did with Alex, but nothing and they sat there and talked to her like the nurses said to. Alex spent like five or six hours with her on the weekends. During the week, she went and saw her after school.

"Nice to meet you too." She said as she went to go get something to eat and drink.

"Hey, Alex come here now!" the nurse yelled at in the hallway.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She is waking up and she called your name." She said all happy and everything. She let everyone know what was going on and not to crowd her too much.

Right as she came in, she went back into a comatose state. Alex went back out of the room to get that drink that she was going to get in the first place. She got it, and went back into the room and sat with her and held her hand. She was there for four more hors in between the other people. She sat there and cried silently handing her hand.

She felt someone reach over and touch her hand softly and someone call her name. "Alex please don't cry!" she said as she began to cry too.

"What's the day today?" she asked.

"Five months after your 12th birthday and almost a year and a half since your accident." She told her as she goy up. "Some people want to see you Hun." She went out into the hallway and got Nicky.

"Nicky, Nicky, yeah you're here." She said excited as hell.

"Calm down, you need your rest." She said as she went out in the hospital hallway and got good old Munch. He went in, sat by her, and held her hand. "Hi, Olivia how are you doing?" he asked looking concerned.

"I feel like crap, were am I at right now?" she asked confused, because she did not remember anything.

"You are at the hospital sweetie, here is your foster mom." He said as he got up and left the room.

A/N-Thank you for the reviews they are very helpful. Jazz, I am sorry I did not update I had so much stuff to do. Sorry to all my fans that review, I will not be updating as much now and maybe less then I was. However, I promise I will try, but as you guys know and you know whom I am talking about, I put you guys first before my stories. I have a essay do next week, and I am going to have my of my close friends help me with it to help me get caught up. I did not go last week because I had a Friday English class but they cancelled it for the whole semester. I was so mad, but all well it does not matter.

Also sorry it is so short, I just wanted to get it up because I was in a hurry, also this is for Little jazzy because she loves my stuff so much and to make her feel happy.


	9. attention reviewers

Hi how is everyone doing today? I am really sorry I have not updated in months. I have been really been going through a lot lately so I should update in the next few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter so please be patient with me. I was going to update more this summer but a lot has been happing with me. I used to update a lot but I have not been feeling good. Then I had a lot of studying to do to pass my classes. In the fall I am taking 5 classes mon-fri.


	10. DEAR READERS

Dear Reader and reviewers,

I sorry for the inconvenient for me not writing for awhile I have been really busy with school, and I have been trying to get my final done. So I will be doing more updates and chapters as well this winter break so hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapters and updates.

Sincerely

Nikki


	11. Chapter 11

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
